ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Nice Little Tale
Summary Ben says Goodbye to Gwen and Kevin as they leave to work at the academy. Vilgax makes a deadly comeback... Plot Diagon starred at Ben. Ben: What happend to Vilgy? Diagon: It's a long story. Ben: Dude I have nowhere to be. Diagon: Alright then. It started after you defeated him in Mount Rushmore. He wanted revenge so he went back to the seal and broke it completly. Vilgax absorbed Ascalon along with the old Ultimatrix and grew more powerful than myself. He had to be stopped. I used some telepathic powers and made him trapped in my dimension. Ever since then he has been fighting Lucubras. Ben: That wasn't that long. Diagon, have you reformed? Diagon: Yes. Ben: Then join my team. A lifeless Vilgax twitched, unoticed. Theme Song! Three weeks later Azmuth sent Ben the Fusetrix. Diagon helped Ben build a sweet new headquarters in Bellwood room for the entire Universe it was so big. Ben checked his playlist. Ben: What! Where are my aliens? I don't regonize any of theese guys! He slammed the faceplate. Ben: (Transforms) Atomix! He had electrical powers, radiation and could fly. Atomix: Diagon, stay here with the rest of the army. Err with the rest of the soldiers. I'll be back soon enough. Diagon: Tennyson where are you going? Atomix: Primus. He flew up at incredible speed. He was there in no time. He met up with Eunice. Eunice: Ben, its so good to see you! Ben: (Reverts) You too Eunice. Can I check on the Codom Stream. Eunice: Absolutely! He walked over to it and saw holograms of the other nine new aliens. He named all of them and left. Ben: Bye Eunice! Eunice waved him goobye. Atomix zoomed back to Earth and returned to base. Gwen and Kevin were there. Kevin: Hey Tennyson, why where you Incarecon? Ben: (Shrugs) No reason. Although Azmuth gave me the Fusetrix which doesn't fuse aliens! Gwen: So, what if you fuse Jury Rigg and Ghostfreak. Ghost Rigg will have full control of you so be happy. Ben: Fine. Rook noticed Ben. Ben: Still a rookie? Rook: No actually Max promated me to a Magister. Ben: Cool. Ben saw Kevin and Gwen heading towards a plumber ship. Ben: Leaving? Kevin: Yeah. Gwen: Ben, don't take it personally. We have our duties too. We have become teachers at a Plumbers Academy. Ben: And? Gwen: And nothing. Ben you are NOT going with us! Ben: Fine. Later cuz, Levin. The couple waved goodbye and entered their spacecraft. They flew off. Suddenly Paradox flew in. Ben: Ah, my old friend Paradox. You are like the uncle I never had. Frank Tennyson: Hey! Ben: -_-, Anyway my time walking friend what brings you here? Paradox: I have a suprise for you! A white flash and the two are gone. In Incarecon, Vilgax sat there. In his mind he was fighting off rogue Lucubras. Some guard knocked on his cell door. Nothing. In the cell over the Tick and Animo were waiting for the right moment to escape. Animo: Soon, it will be time. The time for the return of Vilgax! END Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix